The Next Step
by alohareader
Summary: REVISED 1/14/19 - Had to delete & repost some chapters. Sorry for the is is my take on what happened between Sonny and Davis in her apartment. This is my FIRST Fanfiction. It is sexually graphic - Readers MUST be 18 Years and older! I do not own any of the characters from SEAL Team. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEXT STEP: Sonny & Davis**

 **Chapter 1: You Better Take Those Boots Off Cowboy**

Sonny entered Davis's apartment and walked over to the bar height counter that separated the living and dining area from the kitchen. He removed the toothpick from his lips and stuck it in his pants pocket and then glanced at a newspaper on the counter to briefly take his mind off the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Davis closed her front door and took a deep breath to try and calm her excited nerves. She soon followed him in, passed behind him and went to the refrigerator to grab a couple of beers without saying a word. When she straightened up from the refrigerator with two beer bottles in one hand and closing the refrigerator door with the other, she was surprised to find Sonny standing right behind her.

She looked up at him and found a big smile on his handsome face and a feisty sparkle in his eyes. Before she could do or say anything, he put both hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Davis was a little caught off guard, but quickly returned the emotionally filled kiss while clumsy reaching past him to put the two beers on the kitchen counter behind him.

Sonny slid his hands up from her cheeks partially into her hair which intensified the kiss.

Lisa moaned at the feelings the kiss stirred inside her, she placed her hands on his waist and grabbed handfuls of his shirt fabric to help brace herself against the onset of intense feelings this kiss was causing.

Before she could instinctively deepen the kiss, she felt Sonny pull his face away and it took her a minute open her eyes and see Sonny's eyes slightly hooded and a satisfied cocky smile on his face.

A large smile grew on her face in response and before she knew it, she grabbed the rim of his baseball cap to remove it and threw it on the counter behind him, next to the forgotten beers. She wound her arms around his neck, placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled him into a hot open-mouthed kiss.

As their tongues danced together, he wound his arms around her waist to place one hand on her lower back and the other between her shoulder blades and pulled her body flush with his.

They both moaned at this new full body contact which created an electrical spark that started at their lips and shot all the way down to their toes.

Within a minute, Sonny's hands were on her butt and he lifted her off the ground so she wrapped her legs around his waist while he pinned her against the nearest wall and a battled for dominance with their tongues ensued.

Just as she thought she might pass out, Sonny moved his lips to kiss down her neck and across her collar bone so they were both able to take in much needed air and catch their breathes.

Lisa was so turned on she didn't know which way was up and she could feel tingling begin to stir in her core. She reached between them to work on unbuttoning the long sleeve denim shirt he was wearing, when the buttons became too much of a nuisance to deal with, she grabbed a handful of his shirt's fabric and tugged hard which cause the buttons to pop off and fall to the floor.

Sonny let out a deep-chuckle, moaned and returned his lips to hers for another heated open mouth kiss.

It took everything Davis had to tell her brain to unwrap her legs from around his waist and stand up even though she was weak-in-the-knees. She was thankful he had a good hold around her waist to help support her.

Their bodies only separated briefly to assist in the removal of one another's shirts which were hastily pulled off and tossed away. As soon as Sonny had her shirt off, he brought his hands down to hold and caress her breasts over her black lace bra. This caused Lisa to moan with new desire, her head fell back against the wall and she pushed her chest forward into his touch, which in turn made her nipples harden. Sonny was thrilled at the way her body responded to his touch, his desire was growing quickly and causing the front of his jeans to start feeling restricted.

Lisa ran her hands across his naked toned abdomen and raked the back of her fingers up his chest. He growled "Bedroom" with his thick Texan drawl.

Excitedly, Davis turned the both of them, reached down and grabbed the front of his jean waist band and tugged him with her as she began to walk backwards towards her bedroom.

As the moved toward her bedroom, Lisa took a moment to look into his eyes and see they were now burning with desire and the sassy smirk he had earlier was gone and replaced with partial open lips and a slight pant.

Sonny noticed that her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen from their kisses and her hair tussled from his fingers. He had never seen anything as sexy as his right-hand-girl in this state and he loved it.

A smile crept on Lisa's face and she murmured "You better take those boots off cowboy."


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEXT STEP: Sonny & Davis**

 **Chapter 2: I'm on Top This Time Cowboy**

Sonny smiled and he clumsy started removing his boots while still trying to move forward. As soon as his socks were off, he reached out grabbed Lisa's waist and pulled her to him for a sensual kiss. Lisa fell willingly into the kiss he bestowed upon her, she brought her hands up to his shoulders to support herself while removing her shoes and socks.

By the time they made it into her bedroom they were both so worked up and turned on

Lisa was grateful to feel the edge of her bed behind her legs. It meant they had made it to their destination and were that much closer to fulfilling this new and exciting desire they decided to explore.

Sonny gently laid Lisa back on her bed and crawled over her supporting his weight on his knees and hands. He looked down at her and noticed how her dark hair was fanned out on the bed, her eyes full of desire, her lips parted to accommodate her labored breath and her smooth caramel toned skin glistened.

"Damn Davis your beautiful." He said.

Lisa melted at this statement and she blushed like a school girl. Not just because of what he said, but because of the sincerity in which he said it. "Sonny..." was all she could say, her brain cells overloaded by this new-found sexual desire for him. Sonny understand, the way she said it was full of desire, want and need.

Sonny leaned down and placed a sensual single kiss on her lips, he then sat back on his knees never taking his eyes off hers as he undid the button on her pants and then slowly pulled down the zipper. He stood up from the bed and pulled her pants off to reveal her black lace bikini underwear that matched her bra. 'Damn she is sexy' he thought and had to control the urge to attack her right then and there.

Lisa hastily got to her knees, on the bed and moved towards him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him hungrily, he instantly returned the kiss and put his hands on her waist. Lisa reached down to the button on his pants, undid it and pulled the zipper down.

Sonny growled and moved his lips to her neck; his hands went to her back to unclasp her bra. He pulled the bra down her arms and flung it over his shoulder, he placed his hands on her breast, which fit perfectly in his palms and began to message them.

Lisa's body shivered with desire and let her head fall forward onto his shoulder for a moment to catch up with the incredible sensation his hands were bestowing upon her. When she was able to gather her brain to function again, she put her thumbs on the inside of his boxer briefs and pulled them and his pants down to his knees.

Sonny's hard soldier sprung free and stood at attention in all its glory, which made Lisa lick her lips. Sonny stepped out of his pants and stood in-front of her naked as the day he was born. She took his member in her hand, which caused him to hiss with pleasure, and started to run her hand up and down in a rhythmic motion.

"Shit Sonny, your huge!" She exclaimed.

A shit-eating grin returned to Sonny's face "Thank you Davis" he said and gave her a wink. Lisa rolled her eyes and before she could say anything back, Sonny had her laid back on the bed, he eagerly crawled on top of her and attacked her lips. Lisa adjusted her legs to cradle Sonny on either side of his hips and they both moaned as he lowered his upper body to rest on hers.

He reached a hand down and placed his hand over her intimate mound between her legs where he felt her soaked center through her panties. She groaned and shook with pleasures at his gentle touch. He gave a swift tug to the thin material on the sides of her panties and threw the destroyed garment to the floor.

"Sonny please," She begged "I can't wait anymore, I'm going to combust."

He felt the same way and couldn't reply if he wanted to, so he just nodded his head in agreement. She reached down between their bodies, wrapped her hand around him and guided him to her entrance. He pushed forward once she let go of him and entered her in one smooth strong thrust. They both gasped and moaned at the incredible sensation of being joined together so intimately for the first time.

Once he was fully embedded Sonny paused to gain some composure, but when Lisa tilted her pelvis up to meet his, all his self-control diminished "Shit Lisa" he moaned and began swiftly and strongly stroking in and out.

Lisa could feel the herself start to build with every one of his thrusts and sooner than she wanted to admit she was letting him know "shit, I'm so close Sonny" she panted and then bit down on his shoulder. This caused Sonny to faulted in his rhythmic movements and groan. "I'm close too. Let go Lisa, I got you." He said

That was all it took for her to see stars as her inner muscles spasmed around his member within her. "Oh god, Sonny!" she screamed.

With her inner muscles convulsing around him, a couple more thrusts and he chased her organism with his own.

"Aaahhh" he ground out as he collapsed on top of her.

"Dang women!" he panted into her neck.

"Wow" She said, with a smile plastered on her face.

Sonny kissed her neck and moved off her, rolling on his side while keeping hold of her so she ended up with her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her back and his hand on her waist.

"Yeah WOW" He returned the statement.

She threw her leg over his and settled into his side. Lisa looked up at his face and found his eyes closed and a huge satisfied grin on his face. Lisa grinned and closed her eyes as well.

After a couple minutes "We should do THAT AGAIN!" Lisa said.

Sonny's eyes popped open "Heck yeah!" he said with a chuckle.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Lisa was on top of him straddling his waist.

"I'm on top this time cowboy." She said, with a wicked grin.

"Yes ma'am." Sonny replied and met her for a heated kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEXT STEP: Sonny & Davis**

 **Chapter 3:** **Lets Go See What Little Betty Crocker Is Up To**

Sonny woke up and it only took him a short minute to remember where he was which caused him to sport a huge grin as the memories of the previous night came flooding in.

' _What an amazing time they had'_ he recalled _'He hoped that showing up at her door step would end up with them in bed, but he wasn't expecting to have one of, if not the best, night of his life with a woman to occur'._

He took account of his newly sore muscles caused from their sexual shenanigans last night and this morning as he rolled over looking for his partner in crime. When he realized she wasn't in bed, the grin left his face and he sat up.

 _Where was Davis?_ ' he thought a little concerned. _'She wouldn't bail on me, would she?'_

His thoughts were distracted when he saw that it looked like a tornado had come through the bedroom. He just had the top sheet partially draped over his torso, the bed's blankets and comforter we strewn about the floor, along with a few articles of their clothing. His grin returned when he remembered how they used every square inch of the bed last night, a handful of times.

' _Dang, she was flexible and in good shape'_ he thought. Like she had stated at the bar a few weeks back, _'she really could keep up with him.'_ Sonny smiled _'He enjoyed himself because she didn't hold back, matched his every play and he had major game and smooth moves last night.'_ Something he's not sure he has ever done with any other women before. _'Why with her'_ He wondered.

He had an inkling that Davis could be fun in bed, they had been friends for a while now and he respected and trusted her. Just in the past few months he started to feel the change in their relationship when physical attraction grew when they were hanging out as they had done many times before.

' _That first kiss at the bar really was great'_ he decided and she confirmed _'But it was not the best kiss by far, some of the kisses the shared last night in heat of the moment were frick'n terrific!'_

He had no idea that along with having a good time, there was going to be such a strong connection between the two of them. He couldn't remember being with someone that was so exciting, sensual, sexy, wild and receptive to him.

' _Wow, it's a little early in the morning to try and analyze all that had happened last night between him and Davis, he was barely awake'._ He realized

He focused on his surroundings again and not the wild activities from the night before; his nose told him there was coffee brewing and the sound of pots and pans clanking together told him Davis was in the kitchen. His smile returned and his mind said:

' _Ah, lets go see what little Betty Crocker is up to.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NEXT STEP: Sonny & Davis**

 **Chapter 4:** **I'll Wash Yours, If You Wash Mine**

' _Shit'_ Lisa thought as the pans clanked together.

She was in her kitchen trying to be quiet and make something to eat. But, her stiff and sore muscles, some she hadn't felt in a long time, were making being stealth a challenge. She was distracted with the thoughts and memories of her and Sonny's night in bed and her concentration was unfocused.

She was thinking about the things he did and way he made her feel last night. There was the hot and heavy time, the fast and furious time, the slow and toe-curling good time. She remembered the way his skilled hands ran all over her body and how his breaded mouth took her over the edge or when he complimented her on how flexible she was and all she could uttered was "yoga" in the mist of their physical activities.

' _Focus Davis'_ She thought as her stomach growled while standing in front of her coffee maker, mug in her hand, as through having the cup ready would make the coffee brew faster.

Her mind was reeling as memories from the previous night & this morning came flooding in. His gentle hands and hot mouth had discovered every inch of her body from the tips of her toes _'oh yes, he had made her moan wildly by kissing and sucking her toes'_ this memory made Lisa shiver and then chuckle as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

' _Davis!'_ She chastised herself, _'get your head out of the clouds and back to making food.'_

She was starving! Last night was a crazy and fun workout which burned many calories. She needed food; it was already past 11:30 am.

As she was getting an extra mug from the cupboard for Sonny, she noticed the two unopened beer bottles from the night before still sitting on the counter and smiled.

' _I'd rather have a beer with you'_ she repeated Sonny's words in her head.

' _That was some beer'_ she thought and chuckled to herself.

She grabbed the beers, opened the refrigerator, put them in and grabbed the carton of eggs and package of bacon.

When she stood up and turned around, she jumped a little in surprise, because Sonny was standing right behind her with a shit eating grin on his face.

' _Damn him and his stealth seal_ _abilities'_ she thought.

"Morning Davis" Sonny said in his deep sleep laden Texas accent.

This caused a familiar flutter to return from last night in her stomach and she squeezed her thighs together to stop her nether regions from getting to carried away. She took in his appearance of only wearing boxers, his muscular bare chest was just a couple inches away from her and his wild messy bed head made her have to bit her lower lip to keep from moaning.

' _Get a grip Davis'_ she thought to herself as she released her lip from her teeth.

He was standing there staring into her eyes with that shit eating grin on his face and cocky sparkle in his eyes.

' _Oh, that grin and look mean trouble. The best kind of trouble'_ she thought as a shy smile appeared on her face.

Sonny leaned in to kiss her, but Davis side stepped him and went over to the stove.

"Oh no you don't! I'm hungry and if you start that again, we will never eat!" She exclaimed with a flirtatious smile.

Sonny chuckled holding up his hands "Okay, what do you need help with?" He asked. "I could eat a horse!" he exclaimed.

"First, get yourself a cup of joe" she replied with a chuckle to his sentiment, while turning on the oven to cook the bacon.

Sonny poured himself a cup of coffee and took a large gulp while turning around to see Davis at the stove cracking eggs into a bowl on the counter. He almost spit his coffee out when he registered what Davis was wearing.

' _Or not wearing'_ he thought while his soldier buddy twitched a little in his boxer.

Now that she was standing a few feet away from him he took in her gorgeous caramel legs, up to where her fantastic firm round butt was barely covered by a tiny pare of tight cotton short shorts, her slim waist was emphasized with a white tight tank top and her breast ...

Another twitch from his buddy below _'Damn buddy, I thought after last night's and this morning's activities we would be too worn out'_ he thought in surprise as he took in all aspects of Lisa's amazing body in front of him.

"EARTH TO SONNY!" Davis exclaimed.

He shot his eyes up to hers and was glad he was holding his coffee cup in front of his mouth so she couldn't see it gapped open and possibly some drool at the corner.

Sonny smiled like the cat that ate the canary, lowered his cup.

"Here let me whisk those" He said as he moved to stand next to her at the counter.

She stopped whisking and stared at him with a flirty smile.

"I didn't know you cooked Sonny. Be careful not to get any on you, would you like an apron?" handing the bowl of eggs over to him, making sure their arms touched.

Sonny took notice of her flirtatious antics and was willing to play along, even though there was a thin line between staying in control and pouncing on her. He just finished some major Jedi mind tricks on himself to get his southern soldier to cool down.

' _Thin line, very thin line'_ he thought _'what was Davis doing to him?'_ He couldn't remember the last time a woman made his brain revert back to being a horny Texas teenage, but she had.

"I wouldn't say I can cook, but I'm can whip up some eggs when need be. My mama raised me right and would tan my hide if I didn't at least know how to survive on my own." He replied.

Stepping closely behind her, he reached around and grab the salt and pepper on the other side of the stove. Davis froze and was hipper aware of how close he was to her and the heat coming off his chest on her back. She cleared her throat to hopefully cover up the shiver that ran through her body.

"Well, thank goodness for your Mama. Should we make omelets?" She asked to see how he would react.

"WOW! There Davis." He exclaimed "That is like asking this Texas cowboy to waltz or attempt one of those other fancy ballroom….."

He looked over and saw Davis with her own shit eating grin and a look of 'Gotcha ya' and then she burst out laughing.

He put the whisk down and grabbed for her waist, making her squeal and drop the bacon she had in her hands onto the oven pan, she held her hands up to not get bacon oil everywhere, like his hair, as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but it was no use. He pulled her to him.

"Davis, your playing with fire" he grinned with his face just an inch from hers. She was about to kiss him when her stomach let out a loud growl and broke the moment. Sonny chuckled, released his hold on her waist and returned to the eggs.

' _Damn stomach'_ She thought.

"Come on Davis, some of us are hungry" He said with a big grin.

She slowly regained her composure and turned back to dealing with the bacon. She glanced at the bowl of eggs he was working on.

' _Oh Sonny, a man of many talents, especially with those hands'_ She thought as she watched him beat the eggs in the bowl.

' _Wow will everything he does ever stop being a turn on?'_ she wondered.

They worked well together in her kitchen. They didn't say much, didn't need to, just being in one another's company was nice. Even though they were both aware of the sexual spark between them, they stayed in control as they moved around getting breakfast ready. Davis suppling the tools needed: cooking utensils, plates, napkins and Sonny completed the tasks at hand. They even added toast to the menu, which Davis verbally added to 'Sonny's list of things he could cook' which he just rolled his eyes and faked laughed at her teasing. Once they completed cooking, they sat down at the counter with their plates of food.

"So, Davis, what do you have planned on this rare day off?" Sonny asked with a smirk.

Just as she was about to answer, both their phones buzzed.

"Sonny! You cursed it, don't you know you never say day-off." she jokingly said as they both went to find their phones.

"Ah hell." Sonny exclaimed as he pulled his phone out of his jean's pocket, that he finally found on the bedroom floor under the bed's comforter.

"We have to go in." She stated as she entered the bedroom behind him.

"Yea, but we have 30 minutes." Sonny replied with a wicked smirk while looking her up and down "Just enough time for a shower … if we share."

Davis raised her eyebrows at him and then a huge smile that reached her eyes showed up on her face.

Sonny threw his phone on the bed, rushed over to her in a flash, wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a hot opened mouth kiss on her lips. Lisa met his fevered kiss with the same intensity, while jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. They both moaned as being in this intimate position again broke any and all control they had back in the kitchen. As Sonny walked them towards the bathroom he broke the kiss to take a much needed breath and heard Lisa say:

"I'll wash yours, if you wash mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NEXT STEP: Sonny & Davis**

 **Chapter 5:** **I'll Wash Yours, If You Wash Mine**

"Morning Davis" Sonny said in his deep sleep laden Texas accent.

This caused a familiar flutter to return from last night in her stomach and she squeezed her thighs together to stop her nether regions from getting to carried away. She took in his appearance of only wearing boxers, his muscular bare chest was just a couple inches away from her and his wild messy bed head made her have to bit her lower lip to keep from moaning.

' _Get a grip Davis'_ she thought to herself as she released her lip from her teeth.

He was standing there staring into her eyes with that shit eating grin on his face and cocky sparkle in his eyes.

' _Oh, that grin and look mean trouble. The best kind of trouble'_ she thought as a shy smile appeared on her face.

Sonny leaned in to kiss her, but Davis side stepped him and went over to the stove.

"Oh no you don't! I'm hungry and if you start that again, we will never eat!" She exclaimed with a flirtatious smile.

Sonny chuckled holding up his hands "Okay, what do you need help with?" He asked. "I could eat a horse!" he exclaimed.

"First, get yourself a cup of joe" she replied with a chuckle to his sentiment, while turning on the oven to cook the bacon.

Sonny poured himself a cup of coffee and took a large gulp while turning around to see Davis at the stove cracking eggs into a bowl on the counter. He almost spit his coffee out when he registered what Davis was wearing.

' _Or not wearing'_ he thought while his soldier buddy twitched a little in his boxer.

Now that she was standing a few feet away from him he took in her gorgeous caramel legs, up to where her fantastic firm round butt was barely covered by a tiny pare of tight cotton short shorts, her slim waist was emphasized with a white tight tank top and her breast ...

Another twitch from his buddy below _'Damn buddy, I thought after last night's and this morning's activities we would be too worn out'_ he thought in surprise as he took in all aspects of Lisa's amazing body in front of him.

"EARTH TO SONNY!" Davis exclaimed.

He shot his eyes up to hers and was glad he was holding his coffee cup in front of his mouth so she couldn't see it gapped open and possibly some drool at the corner.

Sonny smiled like the cat that ate the canary, lowered his cup.

"Here let me whisk those" He said as he moved to stand next to her at the counter.

She stopped whisking and stared at him with a flirty smile.

"I didn't know you cooked Sonny. Be careful not to get any on you, would you like an apron?" handing the bowl of eggs over to him, making sure their arms touched.

Sonny took notice of her flirtatious antics and was willing to play along, even though there was a thin line between staying in control and pouncing on her. He just finished some major Jedi mind tricks on himself to get his southern soldier to cool down.

' _Thin line, very thin line'_ he thought _'what was Davis doing to him?'_ He couldn't remember the last time a woman made his brain revert back to being a horny Texas teenage, but she had.

"I wouldn't say I can cook, but I'm can whip up some eggs when need be. My mama raised me right and would tan my hide if I didn't at least know how to survive on my own." He replied.

Stepping closely behind her, he reached around and grab the salt and pepper on the other side of the stove. Davis froze and was hipper aware of how close he was to her and the heat coming off his chest on her back. She cleared her throat to hopefully cover up the shiver that ran through her body.

"Well, thank goodness for your Mama. Should we make omelets?" She asked to see how he would react.

"WOW! There Davis." He exclaimed "That is like asking this Texas cowboy to waltz or attempt one of those other fancy ballroom….."

He looked over and saw Davis with her own shit eating grin and a look of 'Gotcha ya' and then she burst out laughing.

He put the whisk down and grabbed for her waist, making her squeal and drop the bacon she had in her hands onto the oven pan, she held her hands up to not get bacon oil everywhere, like his hair, as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but it was no use. He pulled her to him.

"Davis, you're playing with fire" he grinned with his face just an inch from hers. She was about to kiss him when her stomach let out a loud growl and broke the moment. Sonny chuckled, released his hold on her waist and returned to the eggs.

' _Damn stomach'_ She thought.

"Come on Davis, some of us are hungry" He said with a big grin.

She slowly regained her composure and turned back to dealing with the bacon. She glanced at the bowl of eggs he was working on.

' _Oh Sonny, a man of many talents, especially with those hands'_ She thought as she watched him beat the eggs in the bowl.

' _Wow will everything he does ever stop being a turn on?'_ she wondered.

They worked well together in her kitchen. They didn't say much, didn't need to, just being in one another's company was nice. Even though they were both aware of the sexual spark between them, they stayed in control as they moved around getting breakfast ready. Davis suppling the tools needed: cooking utensils, plates, napkins and Sonny completed the tasks at hand. They even added toast to the menu, which Davis verbally added to 'Sonny's list of things he could cook' which he just rolled his eyes and faked laughed at her teasing. Once they completed cooking, they sat down at the counter with their plates of food.

"So, Davis, what do you have planned on this rare day off?" Sonny asked with a smirk.

Just as she was about to answer, both their phones buzzed.

"Sonny! You cursed it, don't you know you never say day-off." she jokingly said as they both went to find their phones.

"Ah hell." Sonny exclaimed as he pulled his phone out of his jean's pocket, that he finally found on the bedroom floor under the bed's comforter.

"We have to go in." She stated as she entered the bedroom behind him.

"Yea, but we have 30 minutes." Sonny replied with a wicked smirk while looking her up and down "Just enough time for a shower … if we share."

Davis raised her eyebrows at him and then a huge smile that reached her eyes showed up on her face.

Sonny threw his phone on the bed, rushed over to her in a flash, wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a hot opened mouth kiss on her lips. Lisa met his fevered kiss with the same intensity, while jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. They both moaned as being in this intimate position again broke any and all control they had back in the kitchen. As Sonny walked them towards the bathroom, he broke the kiss to take a much needed breath and heard Lisa say:

"I'll wash yours, if you wash mine."


	6. Chapter 6

**THE NEXT STEP: Sonny & Davis**

 **Chapter 6:** **"Like I said, I got you."**

It had been about 72 hours since Lisa was last in her apartment enjoying her new exciting relationship with Sonny.

Now, she walked into her apartment, dumped her 'Go Bag' full of dirty clothes on her sofa and collapsed next to it.

' _Shit, Damn, Fuck!' that was a horrible, frustrating and scary mission.'_ She recalled _'What_ _the hell happened? Why was it such a close call – the guys were almost killed and it seemed like it was because she did not do her job.'_ Lisa's stomach was in knots.

Lisa Davis was good at her job. She loved her job. She worked hard to get where she was; with a tier 1 unit and worked even harder to stay there. She was dedicated - she had to be, lives depended on her. She was organized, efficient and resourceful, all things she _needed_ to be. She knew what supplies her team needed for each mission, sometimes even before the guys would think to ask for them and she knew how to get the supplies, even the strange and rare ones. She prided herself because she was always one step ahead, thinking of the 'what ifs' and 'how tos' and made sure she was prepared for them.

' _So, what the hell happened?!'_ she asked herself in frustration.

Sure, a high-ranking officer, " _Capt. Pentagon_ " or whatever his name was, came on the scene partway through the mission and started throwing wrenches into the mix, micromanaging Blackburn and the mission, creating problems where there wasn't or didn't need to be any.

' _But all that doesn't matter! The guys were almost killed.'_ she remembered. _'That's what matters!'_

Her mind started to reel with the 'what ifs',

' _What if I sent a different series of guns in with a couple them, or if they only had more ammo, I should have sent more supplies with them'_ her mind was spinning _'Just because the mission changed, they should have had the proper equipment for all scenarios.'_

She sat slouched on the sofa, her shoulders full of tension, her stomach in knots and a killer head ache coming on and her mind racing. The sound of her phone chiming broke her thoughts, she glanced at it and saw a text from Sonny, **'Where are you? Guys are meeting up at bar, will I see you there?'** She moaned, the last place she wanted to be was a bar.

She had been up for most of the 72 hours, which happened on some missions. She caught short naps here and there but never got any quality sleep. ' _Now how I'm I going to sleep?_ ' she thought. Even though she was exhausted, she new the way she felt was going to keep her from sleeping.

' _Maybe I should make something to eat, maybe it will help me feel better'_ she considered. _"I'm not hungry, I don't have an appetite and when was the last time I ate anyway?'_

A loud knock on her front door pulled her from her thoughts. She groaned, _'go away'_ she thought. _'Maybe they will leave if I just ignore it.'_

"DAVIS! I know you're in there. Open up!" Came Sonny's voice through her door.

She didn't want company, to deal with this or talk about it with anyone! Even Sonny. That is why she left the base without saying any goodbyes or drawing attention to herself. As soon as she was done putting away the supplies and completed sitting quietly through the entire debriefing, she didn't say a word, she snuck away to get home to her apartment and be alone.

"Come on DAVIS! Open this door, don't make me pick the lock." Sonny tried again.

* * *

Sonny could tell something was up with Davis, as soon as he and team re-boarded the C-130 to return home, after their mission was complete. She was usually there at the top of the plane ramp to greet the team with Blackburn and Mandy; but today she wasn't.

While setting up my hammock, for the long flight back home, I finally saw her come in the main area, from the front cargo bay where the supplies were kept. She looked tense and stressed, without looking at anyone, she sat down in the furthest corner of the straps, opened her laptop, started typing and never looked up.

I wanted to at least make eye contact with her to check in, but she just kept her eyes on her screen and typed away. I figured from her demeanor and actions she needed some space, which is something I understood all to well. So, I crawled into my hammock and stared at the ceiling. I didn't want to close my eyes, because I would just run through the happenings of the mission and I just wanted to forget about it, for now.

Sleep was not going to happen; the adrenaline was still pumping through my body after our mission from Hell. The plane was eerily quiet, I peeked out to look at my team members in their hammocks and none of them were sleeping either, but none of them approachable either, after an intense mission we all agreed to give each other some breathing space to cool down and process. Debriefings is where we could voice what needed to be said.

' _Man, this sucked!'_ He thought _'I should have taken Davis up on the bottle of Whiskey she offered to pack in the supplies, but I told her no. I must have still been on a high from your night together and not thinking straight.'_

I was officially concerned about Davis after the mission's debriefing back at home base.

Before myself or my teammates could even start in about how messed up this mission was, Blackburn and Mandy explained how it was the Captain that caused all the problems and Blackburn promised it would be dealt with through the proper channels. The boys and I made sure he knew how we felt about what happened and gave Blackburn lots of ammo to help take care of this _"Captain Mission Destroyer."_

The only person not saying anything was Davis and she always had something to say. One of the things I liked about her was, she always spoke her mind, she was smart and had a good understanding of what the team needed when on a mission.

She used these debriefings to learn what worked and didn't work during our missions, what could be changed to make the next mission better, safer. She had our backs, when we needed something, she delivered.

' _Our right-hand-women'_ popped into my mind

Without her, Blackburn and Mandy these missions wouldn't happen. They were an important part of our team and they were good at their jobs, so we could be good at ours. So, when she sat silently, taking notes, throughout the entire debrief, I knew I had to talk to her and find out what was going.

* * *

I went straight to the supply room to look for Davis, after the guys and I had cleaned up, closed up our cages and decided it was a good time to hit the nearest bar and drown this mission in liquor.

Unfortunately, the supply room was empty and she wasn't by her locker either.

' _Huh, she never left without saying something'_ he thought

I sent her a text **'Where are you? Guys are meeting up at bar, will I see you there?'**

I confirmed that she had left the base when I saw her car was gone from the spot, she parked it when we got called in.

As I walked over to my motorcycle, Jason asked from across the parking lot.

"See you at the bar Sonny?"

"Yea, I'll be there, just going to run a quick errand first." Sonny replied.

Jason gave him a nod and got into his truck.

* * *

Now, here I was at Davis's front door waiting for her to open it.

"I know your home Davis, I saw your car in the parking garage." I tried and I knocked again.

Finally, her door slowly opened. And there she stood in the same clothes she was wearing when she left the base, at least an hour ago, her hair was down from the ponytail she had it in and she had a defeated look on her face.

"Sonny….." She tried to say.

But, before she could say anything, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the building's hallway, closed the apartment door behind her, linked our fingers together of the hand I was holding and walked her down the hallway.

"Come on girl, I'm getting you out of here." I told her as I walked and pulled her along.

"Sonny, I don't want to go to the bar." She retorted, stopped and tried to pull her hand away.

I kept her fingers linked with mine and pulled her hand again. "Hush, I got you." I said.

Lisa didn't have the mental or physical energy to fight, so she fell in line and went with him.

We ended up at his motorcycle in the parking garage of my apartment complex.

"Here, put this on." He handed me a black leather jacket, and proceeded to put his gloves on his hands. I couldn't even make my eyes look at his, I wanted to stay numb and I thought if I looked up at him, he might start asking questions.

Thankfully I was wearing skinny jeans and ankle boots, so I slipped the jacket, but couldn't get it to zip. Sonny reached out, pulled the zipper up, turned around and got on his bike. I was grateful he wasn't pushing me to talk.

"Where are we going?" which came out whiner then I intended.

"Just get on." He argued as he looked back at me with a pointed look.

I climbed on the bike behind him and the engine roared to life. I felt the bike vibrating beneath us and tried to remember the last time I was on a motorcycle.

"Hang on tight." He said and looked back at me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes as he turned to face the front and wound my arms around his torso. Instantly, I felt the heat from his back on my chest and it relaxed me a tiny bit.

When we drove out of my neighborhood, I noticed he was taking us down Main Street towards the bar.

' _Great'_ I thought annoyed _'why can't I just be at home, alone.'_

But when we zoomed past not one, but all three of the bars we were known to frequent, I was a surprised. I sat up a little bit, put my chin on his shoulder and splayed my hands out over his toned stomach.

"Like I said, I got you." He exclaimed loud enough for me to hear him.

I smiled and thought _'Yes you do.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**THE NEXT STEP: Sonny & Davis**

 **Chapter 7:** **Well Let's Get You Fed Women**

Relaxing a little bit more, I felt the tension leave my shoulders as we cruised down Main Street. We ended up riding down Highway 60 headed out toward to Shore Drive along the ocean. I noticed the early afternoon sun shining down on us, the wind whipping through my hair and the smell of the salty air from the ocean. After about ten minutes, my headache was gone and my stomach felt relaxed and settled.

" _How did Sonny know I needed this?"_ I asked myself.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the new relaxing sensations around me, especially the feel of Sonny's warm back to my front and my hands on his firm stomach. I pulled myself closer to his back and tightened my hold around him. He increased the speed of the bike and I felt him chuckle in front of me.

' _I could get use to this.'_ I noted with a smile.

After about thirty-five minutes of just riding, my mind and body were relaxed and I was able to just enjoy the moment. I felt the bike begin to slow down, so I opened my eyes and found we were turning onto a dirt road.

The road took us to a remote part of the beach where there didn't seem to be anyone around; it was a weekday after all. Sonny maneuvered the bike and stopped at the edge of a sanding cliff that gave us a view of the beach in front of us and down the coastline which seemed to go forever.

' _Wow, this spot was amazing'_

"Bring all the girls here cowboy?" I asked with a slightly nervous smile.

Sonny looked back at me and shook his head no with a slight chuckle.

"Never brought anyone here before." He stated, as he turned the bike off.

I got off the back of the bike, stretched my arms above my head and shook out my legs. When I turned back around, Sonny was standing a few feet away facing the ocean with his hands in the jacket pockets, looking out at the water. I walked over to him, threaded my hands around the bicep of his arm, pulled myself close to him and looked out over the ocean as well.

"It's a beautiful spot, thank you for bringing me." I said and rested my head on the side of his arm.

We stood there in comfortable silence for a few moments, I focused on the sound of the ocean waves coming on shore and receding again.

"I come here after a rough mission." He admitted, as he pulled a tooth pick out of his other pocket and put it between his lips.

I tensed. I hoped he wasn't expecting me to talk about this last mission. I wasn't ready, I didn't want to, not yet anyway.

So, to keep the mood light, I looked up at his profile as he kept his face towards the ocean while manipulating the tooth pick between his lips and asked:

"Before or after the bar?"

I could tell he cracked a smile, from seeing the tooth pick still, his eye crinkle and his bread move at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, you got funnies today, don't you?" He stated.

"Not really" I retorted, "I just don't want to talk about what happened on the mission. I just want to focus on the beautiful scenery around us… for now."

Sonny nodded his head in understanding, then looked down at me and said "Sounds good, you have already relaxed ten folds from when I picked you up at your apartment."

He returned his gaze back to the water and continued to move his toothpick around his mouth.

"I'm feeling better, thanks to you." I said and squeezed his bicep with my hands and rested my head back on the side of his arm.

* * *

' _Mission accomplished!'_ I thought as I felt how relaxed Davis was behind me as we rode back to town.

She was curled around my upper body with her chest fully resting on my back, her chin on my shoulder, her arms snug around my torso with her hands splayed out on my abdomen.

When I leaned to take us and the bike around a bend in the road, she moved with me in perfect sync, making the ride smooth and enjoyable. _'I will have to remember to ask her if she has ridden a bike before.'_

I surprised myself by taking her to that particular spot on the beach, I didn't intend to end up there. I just hoped a motorcycle ride would help her get out of her head, as it did for me. I didn't have a destination in mind when we started out, I just started to feel her relax behind as we headed out of town, which made me relax, so my autopilot kicked in and took us there. I'm glad we ended up at that spot, she seemed to enjoy it and I didn't have to tell her what the spot was to me, it just slipped out. I was finding it easy share things with her, especially since we had taken our friendship to the next level.

We didn't say a lot as we stood looking at the ocean, didn't need to. I was just content to have her next to me. Her presence helped me relax and unwind from the mission, more than I thought it would. She knew I wasn't a big talker and she respected that. I knew she probably needed to talk about the mission but, could tell now was not the time. So, I decided to just roll with it and enjoy the scenery with my _'right-hand-women'_.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Davis kiss the side of my neck. _'Hum, that felt nice'_ I brought my left hand to cover hers on my abdomen and gave it a brief squeeze as we cruised down the highway.

We had reached the outskirts of town and were coming up on a well-known diner, when I felt Davis tug on my jacket and point to it.

"I'm starving" I heard her say "Can we stop? I'd kill for a big burger"

I chuckled and nodded. Another thing I liked about Davis is she loved her food. She didn't just eat salads with chicken like some girls I knew, she ate real food like everyone should.

I maneuvered the bike into the parking lot and found a spot, stopped and turned off the bike. I felt Davis get off behind me, so I turned and looked at her.

"A burger Davis, when is the last time you ate?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, a burger! and fries and maybe a milkshake to boot" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

This made me chuckle and shake my head as I stood up, put the bike's kickstand down, and got off the bike. I took my gloves off and put them in my jacket pocket.

"Well let's get you fed woman." I said, as I reached out, grabbed her hand and walked into the diner.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE NEXT STEP: Sonny & Davis**

 **Chapter 8:** **Eat Your Burger Sonny**

Once we were seated across from each other in a booth, Sonny handed me a menu, but I shook my head.

"I already know what I want." I said with a smile.

He smiled back and before he could say anything, we heard.

"Well that's good" a waitress in her sixties, with glasses and silver hair said "What will you be having?" She asked me.

"I will have your bacon cheese burger, a side of fries and a vanilla milkshake" I said with a huge smile.

"And you cowboy?" The waitress asked while looking at Sonny.

"The same, but a beer instead of the milkshake." He said with a grin.

Our waitress jotted down our orders, stuck the pen behind her ear and walked away.

Sonny pulled a tooth pick out of his jacket pocket and stuck it in his mouth.

"I'm going to find the ladies room." I said, as I stood up and watched Sonny nod his head once.

As I walked to the restroom I realized.

' _Wow, I'm relaxed and feel so much better. Instead of my stomach being in knots, it was grumbling from hunger, but that was soon to be resolved. Less than two hours ago I was a mess, but the bike ride with Sonny and that amazing place had really eased my mind. I know I need to talk about the mission and I will, when I'm ready. Right now, I just want to enjoy this down time with Sonny and have some fun. Yes, Sonny and I knew how to have fun together.'_

When I walked back to our table, I noticed Sonny had his beer and my milkshake was on the table. Instead of sitting on the opposite side of the table, I slid in on the bench next to Sonny with a smile.

"Davis…" he acknowledged me and returned the smile, as he put his arm behind my head on top of the bench back.

I grabbed my milkshake, wrapped my lips around the large straw and sucked up a large gulp of sweetness. I looked over and noticed Sonny watching me intently while he moved the toothpick around in his mouth.

"Yum" I exclaimed with flirty sass, as I released the straw from my mouth. He quickly turned his head and took a long pull off his beer. I watched his profile and noticed how his Adam's apple moved up and down as he swallowed.

' _Damn, he was sexy.'_ My mind said _'Wow, my mind just went THERE. Huh….'_

I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat as I felt the need to squeeze my legs together.

' _Get a grip, Davis!'_ I chastised myself.

As I watched Davis wrap her mouth around the straw and take a large pull of milkshake, I couldn't help but wish that I was that straw. My buddy soldier down south twitched in my pants. _'G's, cool it Sonny'._ I told myself. But now that I knew what she could do to me with that mouth, I was in trouble. _'Troubles fun'_ I recall telling her.

I groaned, shifted in my seat and blurted out "It's been a long seventy-two hours." Before I could stop myself. I took a chance and looked over to Davis for a reaction.

Davis quickly looked at me as her eyebrows shot up. She swallowed a sip of milkshake and a huge sexy grin appeared on her face and that sassy sparkle shown in her eyes.

"Yes, it has been." She flirtishly responded looking me straight in the eye.

"What are we going to do to rec-ti-fy this situation?" She asked sassily.

' _Oh, dang really! here in the diner, we couldn't hold it together long enough to make it through a meal'_ I thought. _'Oh well, you only live once.'_

I leaned in to plant a hot kiss on her, just as our lips were going to touch, our waitress showed up with the burgers and fries.

"Oh, caught you two at a bad time I see." Our waitress said gleefully, as she put our plates on the table and walked away.

I pulled back with a growl of disappointment. _'Dang it'_ I thought and looked down at the food in front of me.

I looked back at Davis when I heard her chuckle and raised my eyebrows to ask _'what?'_

"I feel like a horny teenager, I haven't acted this way in a long time." she said quietly.

"Ah, I bring out the best in you Davis" I said and chuckled myself.

"Eat your burger Sonny." She said, rolling her eyes and smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE NEXT STEP: Sonny & Davis**

 **Chapter 9:** **Only My Sonny**

As we were walking out of the diner and over to Sonny's bike, his phone rang.

"Hey, Jas" He answered "Yea, I know. Sorry man, I'm good - lost track of time." He said.

We were standing by his bike and I remembered from the text Sonny sent me that the team was meeting up at the bar. From the sound of it, Jason was reading Sonny the riot act for not being in touch and AOL for the last couple hours. The team must have been concerned when he didn't show up after such a crazy mission.

I looked at Sonny as he hung up his phone and he just stared at it. I could tell he felt bad about not being in touch with guys.

"We should go meet up with the guys at the bar." I said

Sonny's looked up from his phone "You sure?" He asked a little surprised.

"Sure." I said, as I shrugged my shoulders "A beer or two sounds good and I'm sure you could use a few shots of the hard stuff by now." I smiled at him.

I knew how important it was for the guys to spend down time together, especially after a mission.

A huge smile crept up on his face and before I knew it his hands were on either side of my face and he pulled me to him for an intense kiss. I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Before we got too carried away, he pulled back from the kiss, keeping his hands on my face and looked into my eyes.

"I've wanted to do that since we re-boarded the C130 after our mission." he stated with a smile.

"Glad you finally got around to it." I said with a sassy smirk.

"Come on, there's beer and whiskey to be had." he said joyfully, as we broke apart. He retrieved his gloves out of his jacket pocket and put them on.

I chuckled, shook my head and thought _'there is the Sonny I know."_

* * *

As we entered the bar, we frequented often, Sonny was in front of me and I heard the team before I saw them.

"B3, you made it!" A team member called.

"Sonny, about time. Did you get lost?" Another said.

"Sonny boy." Jason said.

When Sonny stopped at the table and I stepped out from behind him to his side.

It sounded like the entire team shouted excitedly, "Davis!"

I chuckled and looked around the bar, I was glad there were only a couple of other patrons there, as it was only 3:30 in the afternoon.

"Our girl made it too." Brock said cheerfully.

"Glad to see you Davis." Ray yelled. Him and Clay where near the wall playing a game of darts.

' _My family, my team, what a great group they are'_ Came to mind.

Jason stood up from the table, looked Sonny in the eyes and nodded; Sonny returned the nod. Jason looked over at me, smiled and back to Sonny.

"Errand?" Jason asked Sonny.

Sonny nodded again with a smirk and watched Jason down the rest of the beer he was holding.

I had no idea what they were talking about, they had been team members and friends for so long they had entire conversations with one syllable words, nods and grunts.

' _I need a drink.'_ I thought as I made my way over to an empty chair at the table next to Trent. Sonny went over and sat in the other empty chair, across from me, on the other side of Jason.

"Hank!" Jason called over to the bar tender "Another pitcher of beer and a round of shots for the team!" The entire team cheered.

Trent handed me a glass of beer, I nodded my thanks, took a big gulp and smiled. _'Dang that tasted good.'_ I said to myself.

After about four hours of 'shooting the shit' and playing darts with the guys, a few beers and a couple shots, I started to feel the lack of sleep catch up with me.

"Hey, no yawning Davis!" Clay exclaimed as he came back to the table from beating Sonny at darts.

"I'm with you Davis" Ray said "I'm beat and my wife is probably going to make me sleep on the couch now that I've been out with the lot of you for numerous hours, instead of at home."

Automatically, a few of the guys jumped at the chance to give Ray a hard time about being whooped and it not even being 8:00pm yet.

Ray just stood from his seat, held his hands up, shook his head and said "I'm out fellas, see ya."

Ray put his hand on my shoulder, and when I looked up at him, he asked "Want to share an Uber?" I nodded yes. We had all shared numerous Uber rides from bars in the past. We always laughed when we knew the drivers, they remembered us or sometimes even where they needed to drop us.

I stood up and caught Sonny's eye. I knew he wasn't ready to leave, looked like him and Clay were just getting warmed up with the darts and I knew it took Sonny a while to blow off all the steam the missions created within him. I was just not going to be able to hang in there tonight and close the bar down with him and any of them for that matter.

When he sent me a wink and a genuine smile, I knew we were good and he was okay with me taking off.

'I guess him and I could have a conversation without a lot of words too.' The thought made me smile. _'Only my Sonny…. MY Sonny ….where did that come from? Oh well, it felt okay to call him that in my mind.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**THE NEXT STEP: Sonny & Davis**

 **Chapter 10:** **Cowboys Cuddle**

Davis entered her apartment for the second time that day. She realized, she was in much better spirits and very relaxed, or maybe just exhausted. Either way, she made it into a nice hot shower and got ready for bed. She stepped into her bedroom and realized the bed was in shambles from her night with Sonny. She chuckled, the blankets and comforter were on the floor at the foot of the bed and she could only see one and a half of the four pillows that usually occupied her bed.

'Oh, what fun we had. I should probably change the sheets.' She told herself.

As she pulled the old sheets off, she came across the pair of under wear Sonny destroyed with a simple tug. _'oh, yea that was hot'_ she remembered.

As she threw the pillows, with fresh cases on, against the headboard a memory popped in her head. _'Sonny was leaning against it and she was straddling him, her hands on the top of the headboard to brace herself, his hands on her waist helping her move up and down on him, faster and faster, harder and harder until she exploded in euphoria bringing him to the brink as well.'_ She smiled _'Now that was fun!'_

She thought

' _Okay calm down Davis, you need sleep'_ I told myself as I finished retrieving the bedding off the floor and made the bed. I crawled under the blankets, turned off the lights and passed out.

The sound of Davis's phone ringing woke her. "Noooo!" She groaned. She grabbed it off her nightstand and looked at the time before answering, 12:45AM and Sonny's name showed he was calling.

"Sonny" She answered half asleep "What's up?"

"Davis, I'm outside your door." He whispered with humor.

"Okay, hold on." She rolled out of bed, stumbled to my door and opened it. There stood Sonny with a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning sunshine!" He exclaimed.

"Shhhh! Sonny, get in here!" She said and grabbed his hand to pull him inside her apartment.

"Good morning?" She asked "It's almost one in the morning, I haven't gotten enough sleep for it to be a good one yet." She said it a little bitchier then she meant to, but she was tired.

"Okay, look Davis.' He said innocently holding up his hands "I'm sorry I woke you up, I can leave if you want?" Sonny said, looking down at his boots.

"NO! I'm sorry." She grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it which caused him to look at her. "I'm just exhausted and need sleep." She said apologetically looking up into his eyes. He wasn't the drunk Sonny she expected to find at her door at this hour, he seemed content and relaxed, probably exhausted as well.

His smile returned "Well let's get you into bed, I could sleep standing up by now myself." He said while grabbing her hand and leading them back to the bedroom.

"Okay, but no funny business mister" She stated with a smirk and pointed at him "I wouldn't want to fall asleep and miss any of it." She said as her smile grew. We stopped at the foot of my bed and Sonny turned around to face me.

"Cute Davis, real cute." Sonny said sarcastically and chuckled "Get back to into bed, I'm going to take a quick shower, that okay? He asked softly.

I hadn't even noticed that he had his 'Go Bag' with him.

"Sure, of course!" She said "But I need something first." Her smile turned sassy.

"What?" He asked returning her smile.

She simply closed her eyes, pointed to her lips and turned her face up towards his. Sonny quickly adhered his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her body into his. Davis brought her hands up, behind his neck and they both moaned. It was a sweet kiss full of meaning.

They pulled apart and looked at each other with broad grins. "Hi" She said quietly. "Hi" He returned "You sure you would fall asleep?" His sassy smirk was back.

Davis chuckled and quickly pulled her hands down to her sides from the back of his neck. "Go get in the shower cowboy!"

Sonny released his hold around her back while chuckling and headed to the bathroom.

Shaking her head Lisa crawled back under the covers of her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Sonny hoped he had made the right decision by coming back to Davis's apartment, instead of his own. He didn't want to be alone, one of the hardest things of returning from a mission was the down time and being alone. So instead of heading to a strip club and getting smashed, Sonny thought he would give this a try.

Once clean and ready for sleep, Sonny crawled into the bed slowly, so not to wake Davis, who was on her side facing him sleeping soundly.

Lying on his back, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to settle in for sleep, not always something that came easy to him after a mission. Even though his body was exhausted, his mind always had other ideas and it was hard to shut it off. This was the time when memories of their missions filled his head; the good, the bad and the ugly. Another reason he found drinking excessive amounts helpful; he would just pass out.

Sonny had tried a lot of different tactics to fall asleep, breathing, sleeping pills even counting sheep. After about ten minutes without falling asleep, Sonny let out a sigh and shifted in the bed raising his arms above his head on the pillow.

Davis, without opening her eyes moved over to him.

"Sonny" she mumbled putting her head on his chest, her arm over his waist and threw one of her legs over his.

"Sleep, sleep is good." She mumbled again.

This surprised Sonny and he stiffened slightly, her actions had broken into a not so pleasant memory he was having. He relaxed as realizing it was just Davis.

' _Cuddling, do I cuddle?'_ He thought.

As he laid there and took note how nice it was to have Davis this close, it was sort of comforting, he remembered how wonderful her body was and how she made him feel the other night. This was something he could trust and take comfort in.

' _Oh, what the hell'_ he thought.

He brought his arms down and wound one around her waist and the other reached grabbed her hand on his waist brought it up to rest on his chest while keeping hold of it. He closed his eyes and relaxed into it.

' _Cowboys cuddle'_ he told himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE NEXT STEP: Sonny & Davis**

 **Chapter 11:** **You Are Trouble**

Sonny was woken suddenly when he heard "Nooo!" shouted next to him and felt Davis quickly sit up in bed.

' _Shit! Davis, night terror'_ came to his mind.

He sat up and put his hand on her back, she was breathing heavy, too heavy and trying to catch her breath.

' _She's having a panic attack'._

Sonny leaned forward so he could see her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. In the darkness, all he could tell was that she was staring straight ahead, her eyes open wide, and her hands were clasped around handfuls of the sheets.

In a calm, even toned voice Sonny tried to bring her out of this attack.

"Davis breath, nice and slow."

No change, so he crawled in front of her, looked her in the eyes and grabbed her hands.

"Breath, I'm here with you, your okay, just breath."

She blinked, but still couldn't catch a full breath.

"LISA, listen to my voice."

He brought her hands to lay on his bare chest.

"Breath with me, feel my breathing? In and out, nice and slow."

This worked and her breathing started to match his and she was able to look at him.

"Good job, breath in and out."

After a couple minutes, she started to breath normally and her body relaxed.

"Wow, sorry." She said quietly and blinked a few times.

"Hey, don't sweat it, I understand." He soothed calmly.

A small smile crept on her face "Thank you." she said as she leaned forward and hugged Sonny as best as she could while they both had their legs crossed in front of them.

"That has never happened to me before." She sated confused and sat back to be able to see his face.

"You had a panic attack. You screamed no and sat straight up from your sleep." He said keeping his voice calm

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" He asked.

Davis bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands in her lap.

Sonny waited a beat to see if she would answer him.

"I don't want to talk about it, but I should. Can we just go back to sleep and talk about it later?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Nope." He shook his head "You need to talk about this, no more putting it off." He stated and kissed her on her forehead. "Besides, we have been sleeping for too long." He smiled.

Davis looked back at her night stand and saw the clock said 10:00 AM.

"Wow it's late, I don't remember the last time I slept this long." She looked back at him and smiled.

"Me either" Sonny said "I usually don't sleep this long either, must have been the bed." He said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, not _who_ was in bed with you?" Davis asked, with her eye brows raised challenging him.

Sonny chuckled, "Nope, definitely the bed and these sheets are such great quality." He said sarcastically, as he got up from the bed.

"The sheets!" She exclaimed, with a huge smile on her face "What do you know about sheet quality?" She asked and chuckled.

"I know enough." He replied sassily "I'm going to make some coffee and then we're having a chat." He said as he left the room.

Ugh!" Davis exclaimed and fell back on the bed.

' _Since when is Sonny a talker?'_ she asked herself _'This should be interesting'_

Lisa was coming out of the bathroom as Sonny entered the bedroom with two cups of coffee.

He handed her one "Sugar and cream" he said with a wink, and went around to the opposite side of the bed.

Lisa smiled her thanks and took a sip. "Hum, that is good." She said with her eyes closed.

When she opened them, she caught Sonny standing there looking down body. _'probably undressing me with his eyes'_ shesmiled.

She was wearing a camisole top and a pair of tight cotton shorts, she quickly ran a brush through her hair when she was in the bathroom and left it down around her shoulders.

"Sonny" She said softly with amusement.

His eyes slowly to come back up to meet hers.

"Huh?" He grunted.

She hid her smile behind her cup of coffee.

"See anything you like?" She boldly asked as she stared at him.

He stared back and a huge grin appeared on his face as he nodded 'yes' slowly.

He was practically drooling and she loved it. She was feeling sassy and his stare was intense.

Davis took him in. His broad shoulders, muscular chest and abdomen were bare and he had on a bare of boxer briefs, black and….

' _WOW! Wait his soldier friend was standing at attention. Shit that is hot!_ ' She thought and licked her lips to keep from drooling herself.

"Davis…. see anything YOU like?" He returned her question seriously.

When she looked up to meet his eyes, she realized the sexual tense between the two of them, across the bed, was thick and hot.

They both, simultaneously, put their cups on the nightstands and crawled across the bed on their knees towards each other.

They met in the middle with a hot opened mouth kiss and wrapped their arms around one another to bring their bodies as close as possible.

The kisses only stopped briefly for Sonny to take Davis's shirt off and throw it away.

"Trouble Davis, you are trouble!" He groaned before kissing her again.


End file.
